Memories
by Kiinari
Summary: “Me? I’m not mad…just a little insane…when you took everything away from me.” - Amu. What was started had to be finished. -Amuto-
1. Prolouge

Memories: The past

The cloudy darken morning sky hung over the entire town, cold winds blew from the north sweeping the strewn papers laid unwanted on the ground and the bubblegum pink hair belonging to a certain female. An upside down curve appeared on the girl's lips as she saw the familiar face at the distance.

"Ah! Amu-chin where have you been?"

Lightning flashed across the overcast skies, thunder rumbled which went unnoticed to the two.

"Amu-chin, why?"

"It's a choice I made; I can't go back on it now."

The drizzle began. Droplets fall on their ghastly pale faces illuminated by the dim blinking street lights. One of their faces showed the expression of sadness, the other, a blank look of emptiness.

"Anyone can turn back whenever they want."

A torn look flickered in Amu's eyes.

"Gomen Yaya, but I can't."

The rain poured relentlessly on that depressing parting. She turned swiftly and disappeared into the shadows of the buildings.

_What was started had to be finished._

_- - - - -_

_Whispers echoed around the multitudes of people. _

"_Wasn't he supposed to be sentenced a life imprisonment sentence?"_

"_Yeah, I wonder why they decided to release such a dangerous person."_

"_Who knows? I bet he is working for some secret organization."_

_The said person was wrapped in a straitjacket strapped on to a trolley pushed by a police officer. Four other similar clothed men surrounding him walked stiffly to their destination. _

_- - - - -_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Someone."_

"_Answer me properly!"_

_She grabbed his neck and wringed it. He got hold of her wrist and twisted it. A sickening crack was heard._

"_Don't question me."_

_- - - - -_

"_Why did you kill him?!"_

"_An order."_

"_So you follow whatever people tell you to do?"_

_He ignored the look of incredulous expression plastered on her face._

_- - - - -_

"_NO! "_

_He fell on to the floor in slow motion. The truth dawned on the dying man and struck him when the other knelt down and whispered something into his ear. _

_Tears dripped down from her swollen eyes onto the concrete floor. _

_Blood continued dripping from the bloodied hand down onto the dead person, staining the white silk that the man wore. _

_- - - - -_

"_I am your target! Stop attacking other people that are not related to us!"_

"_It shouldn't matter to you right? Since you killed people and took away their lives so carelessly."_

_- - - - -_

"_Stop this madness woman and tell me what happened to you."_

"_Me? I'm not mad…just a little insane…when you took everything away from me."_

_Laughter ranged in his ears like warning bells._

* * *

Who wants to help with this story plot? Review ne?  
I don't think I'm going to update the other stories though...I have an infamous name for leaving stories without an ending. I will try but I can't promise.

Luna


	2. The Release

Memories: The release

"Gomen Yaya."

The rain poured relentlessly on that depressing parting. She turned swiftly and disappeared into the shadows of the buildings.

_What was started had to be finished._

_- - - - -_

"This is the latest news flash live…"

Surrounding the gateway was crowds and crowds of people. A gleaming space craft landed on the ground slowly. The policemen holding light sticks signaling to the control tower that the ship had landed. Barricades were placed strategically around to area to prevent anyone from obstructing the pathway. Four heavily armed policemen march out of the ship solemnly; two at each side of the trolley, besides what it seems to be a trolley hovering above the ground.

Whispers echoed among the multitudes of people.

"Wasn't he supposed to be sentenced a life imprisonment sentence?"

"Yeah, I wonder why they decided to release such a dangerous person."

"Who knows? I bet he is working for some secret organization."

The said person was wrapped in a straitjacket strapped on to the trolley. Four similar clothed men surrounding him walked stiffly to their destination. His eyes and mouth were bound with a piece of black cloth tied firmly at the back of his head.

As the people passed the crowd, a hushed silence fell over them like an enchantment. Something was going to happen soon, Hinamori could feel it in the air. As soon as she thought about that, a whoosh of smoke covered the entire scene. A loud crack was heard in the midst of the panicking crowds of people. Several blood-curling screams filled the air.

When the smoke cleared, the person strapped in the straitjacket was gone.

Four policemen fell dead beside the hover disc which was empty.

The prisoner had vanished.

- - - - -

"Do look out for this person, Tsukiyomi-"

Amu switched off the television and rolled her eyes. The news casting had been podcasting the announcement over several weeks already. She can almost imagine the next few words that would come out of the reporter's mouth.

" Ikuto. He is a very dangerous man even though he is unarmed…"

They just had to blow the whole situation like a mass world depression day where the stocks markets crashed. Really…how good can he be? He's unarmed for god sake! Jeez…trust the police on security and the whole world would collapse. Good thing they allowed people to carry guns recently.

- - - - -

Amu whistled cheerfully and hopped to her destination, the market. It was going to be Yaya's birthday the next day! Sugared strawberry cream puffs with fruit chips on the top sounds delightful to make. Imagining the expression of pure happiness when Yaya opened her present, she giggled slightly to herself and twirled around, causing a person or two to point their fingers at her whispering. She immediately composed herself feeling embarrassed and slightly silly at the commotion she caused.

She decided to take and shortcut and walked into the alley way. Unfortunately, she had forgotten that alley ways was a dangerous place to be in.

"Ah…I can't wait to see her expression-ah?!"

Amu felt someone knocked her down. She blinked, feeling disoriented. She got up slowly and shouted at the person.

"Look where you-mphff?!"

The said person grabbed her and muffled her with one hand before he ducked down behind a trash bin. A few seconds later, pattering sounds of boots came rushing to the scene.

"He's not here."

"Are you sure? Maybe we should check…"

Amu could feel her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

_I bet the person holding me can hear it too… _

What was he going to do? Throw her to his enemies? Use her as a human shield? The options were endless. All that kept her still and unmoving was the fear that was pounding through her veins.

Who is he anyway?

A set of breathing was all Amu could hear for a moment. Tentatively, she tried to turn her head to catch a glimpse of her captor. Out of an impulse, he had turned his head down to look at her as well. Amu sighed in relief in her mind that he was covering her mouth or she would have gasped outright.

His eyes were beautiful.

Wait. This wasn't any time to be thinking of such things!

She bit his hand.

"Ouch what are you doing?"

He hissed at her, leaping away from the bubblegum pink haired girl.

Amu stuck her tongue at her captor before grabbing a gun from her pocket and aimed at him.

"Don't move or I'll shoot."

_What am I saying? He's going to kill me! Ahhh! _

"Who are you?"

He narrowed his eyes at the gun she was holding.

"Someone."

Amu felt like bashing up the idiot in front of her. Of course he was someone! What else would he be then? She tightened her grip on the gun and glared at him furiously.

"Answer me properly!"

He eyed her like a predator does to a prey.

"Maybe if you put your gun down first."

She rolled her eyes at his statement. What idiot does the guy take her as? Someone who is really to commit suicide anytime soon? If she did she would be defenseless. Swiftly without warning, he kicked her leg and ducked when Amu fired her gun in shock. He knew she would. It was basic instinct.

In her panic, she dropped her gun. He made a grab for the fallen pistol. Amu stared in fear. She wasn't going to die like this. Not in this dirty alleyway where no one would ever know. Terror seized her and she grabbed his neck and wringed it. However he was stronger and got hold of her wrist and twisted it. A sickening crack could be heard.

Amu bit her lips, unwilling to allow him to see her tears.

In the distance, the police sirens could be heard. He cursed and picked up the lying pistol. There was no time to waste.

"Next time, don't question me."

With that, he fled off. Amu stared at the disappearing figure. She was sure that she would never want to see that idiotic bastard again. Thank goodness that the police had chased him away!

Her mind flashed back to the time her eyes met his.

She was sure she had seen him somewhere…

* * *

Never thought I did be back in the Shugo Chara fandom for a visit.

Reviews por favour?

Luki


End file.
